Dreams of Goodbye
by dragongoddess13
Summary: She deserved so much better then me and yet there she was always by my side. bulma/vegeta


Dreams of Goodbye

Dragon Ball Z

* * *

She's beautiful, stunning, breath taking. I love her more then anything in the world, but I don't think I've ever really told her that. I should have told her that. She deserved so much better then me, and yet there she was, always by my side, taking care of me, watching my back. She's perfect.

I loved watching her sleep, I found myself doing it quite often over the years. I would sit up on my elbow and look down at her, memorizing the lines, the sparkle, the glow of her body. Sometimes her nose would wrinkle in her sleep, as if she found something in her dream to be distasteful.

Now I find myself back here, in the room where we shared so many moments, where our son was conceived, where our love was expressed. I stand here, given one last chance, a chance I don't deserve. A chance to say good bye, to tell her that I love her. To tell her what I should have said a million times over when it mattered most.

She's put up with me for so long. My temper, my pride, my cold attitude. She is and always will be the most precious thing to me. I'll never stop loving her, because I have truly found my life mate. The woman who I'd spend the rest of my life with….if my life weren't already over.

I gave all I have to save her, to save them. I hope they don't hate me. I had to try, I had to try and save them. Who would have guessed that Buu was so powerful. I don't regret what I did. Not while I know it was for my wife, and my son. Even if I didn't succeed, I know I at least tried to help them.

Vegeta watched quietly as the woman of his admiration stirred, slowly opening her eyes, until she was fully awake. Bulma gasped as she realized she wasn't alone.

"Vegeta." She whispered as if breathless. He said nothing, but merely looked down at her. "What are you doing up?" she asked. He smiled lightly.

She didn't know, or she didn't think this was a dream. That everything bad that had happened to her, really did happen. That this was nothing but a farewell, a bid goodbye. He would let her continue to think what she would for now.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied simply. He watched her sit up fully and wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked, breaking the silence. He looked at her confused, and she spoke again to clarify. "You're looking at me weird." She explained. He chuckled at her explanation. She pouted indignantly, when she realized he was laughing at her.

"You're perfect." He finally said leaning down and lightly kissing her lips. He pulled away slowly and observed her features. She had closed her eyes, and obtained a dreamy look. "Bulma." She said, in a low husky voice. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, with the smile that captured his heart every time he saw it. "Come with me."

Taking her by the hand, Vegeta led Bulma out and onto the balcony. He turned to her when they reached the rail and looked deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"I should have said this a long time ago." He said. Now it was her turn to look confused. "I've wasted so much time. You were always there for me, always by my side. I love you, and nothing will ever change that." Vegeta said, pouring his heart out uncharacteristically.

"Vegeta? You're scaring me. What's going on?" Bulma asked nervously, holding his hand tighter.

"Remember, Bulma. The tournament, the fight, the explosion." He said. She looked into his eyes blankly, thinking. "You're not in our bedroom. You're on the watch tower." She gasped finally remembering. Tears began to form in her eyes and spill free.

"No." she said, her voice distorted through held back sobs. "No, that was the dream, not this. Please, it can't be true." She sobbed. Vegeta pulled her into his chest holding her tightly.

"Bulma." Vegeta called.

"No." she cried into his chest.

"Bulma look at me." He said.

"No." she sobbed.

"Please." He whispered.

Slowly, Bulma leaned back, and raised her eyes to meet his, but instead of stopping they went strait on to the glowing gold ring above his head. Vegeta watched her and smirked, knowing how to change her attitude.

"Surprised huh?" he said. She looked him in the eye confused. He chuckled. "I always thought I'd have horns." She smiled up at him.

"**I** knew you'd be an angel." She said. Vegeta smiled lightly down at her as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you." She said.

Vegeta pulled away and reached into his pocket. "I know you've always wanted a more traditional earth marriage, but I hope this will be enough." He said handing her a small platinum wedding band. She gasped.

"Oh, Vegeta." She said gladly excepting the ring and placing it on her finger. She looked up at him again, new tears forming and a sad smile on her face.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, drawing Vegeta's attention.

"I have to go now." He said, as he looked back down at her. "I love you." He continued as he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Bulma closed her eyes and clung to Vegeta with every fiber of her being, but soon she could feel his presence start to disapate, and she knew, it was useless to fight it.

* * *

Bulma's eyes flew open as she sat up in bed. She looked around her surroundings and saw where she was.

"The watch tower." She thought sadly. "It was all just a dream."

With a sad sigh, Bulma laid back down and drifted back to sleep, never noticing the small platinum wedding band on her finger.

* * *

A/N: this one kind of just came to me one day. I hope you like it. Please review!

-RED


End file.
